Welcome to our world
by TheAkatsukiGirls
Summary: ok ppl! this story is about 6 diffrent girls that go into the famous tv show...NARUTO! oh..and didi i mention? one of them is 6!
1. Chapter 1

Nikki: hello!

Shelby: hi!

Nikki: shelby? y are u here shouldnt u be writing the 2nd chapter?

Shelby: o3o well...

Nikki: T3T *chases her out of here with hidans sythe*

Shelby: *pouts*

Nikki: well as i was saying, hello X3 and welcome to mine and shelbys first story ever "Welcome to my world"! enjoy!

*KATIES POV!*

I was sleeping on my bed, snuggled under by black cover with the akatsuki cloud on it, When all of a sudden a little body slammed down on me " KATIE-CHAN! WAKEY WAKEY!" a voice screamed "this is not the time mel" i groaned trying to bury my self into my cover "but..but kaaaatttiieeeeee!" mel whined. I signed and sat up " fine fine im up -.- " i said looking down at the 6 year old who was sitting on my lap "hi X3" mel said "hn . now get off me" i picked mel up and put her on the other side of me, then i stood up "aww" mel pouted i walked over to my closet and picked out a black shirt, and ripped, skinny jeans. I then walk into my bathroom and change. I walk out once i was done changing and i walk over to my dresser and slip on my akatsuki wrist band, and my jashin neckless, then i put on my akatsuki ring on. "are u done yet T3T" mel huffed I rolled my eyes " ya ya " i said brushing my long purple hair back. "yay!" mel sqwealed jumping off my bed and skipped out the door with me walking behind her. "dakota! katies awake!" mel Shouted, A girl who was wearing a red shirt and black jeans, With an akatsuki bracelet. The girl also had long blonde hair and blue eyes turned around "morning katie-chan " the girl known as dakota smiled at me "morning dakota" i said leaning on the counter "guys! naruto is almost on!" i heared mel squeal from the living room "YAY!" Dakota screamed and ran to the living room, I smirked and make my way to the living room. " katie! put on ur cloak" dakota screamed, zipping up her own akatsuki cloak. I rolled my eyes and slipped on my akatsuki cloak. Mel giggled and pushed me and dakota onto the couch, then ran to thhe tv and turned it on right as naruto came on. Mel jumped on the couch and sat inbetween me and dakota "what episode is this" Dakota asked "this is episode...well i dont now wat episode it is but i know this is were naruto and the group are going after our akatsuki to get garra back" I said " aaawww...sasori is gonna die in a couple more episode" mel pouted. I shrugged, Its not like i hate sasori, hes ok but my favorite character is...itachi uchiha. While dakotas favorite character is Sasuke uchiha. and Mels favorite character is...Well...none of us knows -.- But now that we on the subjest of uchiha, I have to say i swear Mel looks just like an uchiha. She has long black hair, Black eyes, and very pale skin. But she dosent act like one. She is hyper, More hyper then naruto and tobi mixed togeather (Dakota can be the same way -.- oh and sakura fans...no ofence) "eeeww! ugly pink haired bitch!" Dakota screamed pointing at the screen "awww! my eyes!" mel screamed "her uglyness burns" i said with sarcasm in my voice. " haha nic-" before dakota could finish her sentence a big bang rang out though the hole house "ack!" mel screamed and hid behind us "thunder storm.." i mumbled. And after the sentence was spoken the t.v screan started to swirl in a vortex like thing "holy shit!" Dakota screamed and mel screamed again and clutched onto dakota. Me being the oldest i jumped off the couch and stood inbetween the 2. Next thing i knew i was being pulled into the T.v "KATIE!" i Heared dakota and mel shout as they jumped in after me.

Nikki: YAY XD done with the first chapter. How far are u in the 2nd chapter shelby?

Shelby: half way done X3 so bout a day or a couple hours after the 1st chapter is posted the 2nd one shall apper O3O

Nikki: kool X3 cant wait to see wat u wrote!

Shelby: yup X3 well...

Shelby/Nikki: See you next time in "Welcome to my world!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shelby: I'M BACk!  
>nikki: and did u finish the chapter<br>shelby: well obviously! :3  
>nikki: yay!<br>shleby: :)  
>shelbynikki: ENJOY

*Christy's POV*

"You so mean!" I screamed, storming upstairs. "Don't you stomp up those stairs young lady!" my stepmom yelled after me. I rolled my eyes and slammed my door as hard as possiable, making the walls shake. I heard her yelling after me but ignored it, glancing in my mirror. There was a bruise already forming on my cheek. I sighed, tracing it with shaky fingers and sitting down in front of my computer. I logged on and went to youtube, looking for something to watch and found the Naruto episode I had left off on. I clicked it on and sighed. "Why can't I just be there?" I whispered sadly, moving my hair out of my face. Suddenly my computer started beeping and making a bunch of weird noise, like it had a virus. I hit the power button but nothing happened. "What the heck?" I yelled. There was a bright flash and I covered my eyes. When I opened them again I couldn't believe my eyes.

*Amanda's POV*

I was waiting outside Christy's door impatiantly. "Come on open up!" I shouted. Still no answer. Just a bunch of beeping noises. I rolled my eyes, with my luck she was sitting on her laptop, doing absolutly nothing. Or she was staring in her mirror, as usual. I yawned, leaning against the door and waiting. The door opened slightly and i fell flat on my face. "Ow, Christy what was that for?" I complained. Noone answered and I looked around. Huh, she wasn't here? I stood up and walked over to her computer. It was still on. I sat down, wanting to see where she left off on Naruto. The beeping noises got louder and I looked around for the source. They were coming from the computer? I looked around more and nodded. Definatly the computer. I clicked play and the computer started buzzing and it flashed really brightly. So brightly I was momentarily blinded. But when I opened my eyes again i was completely in shock.

Nikki: Well my turn next! XD  
>Shelby: good! my hands were getting tired.<br>nikki: shush! well...  
>nikkishelby: see you next time on 'Welcome To My World'


	3. Chapter 3

Nikki: O.O eep im soo sorry that i didint get started on this. I have been busy with school .

Shelby: no excuses!

Nikki: O3O sowwie *holds arms out* huggies?

Shelby: *rolls eyes* fine *huggles*

Nikki: yay X3

Shelby: just get on with the story

*Mels pov*

My eyes shot open and i jumped up, making the empty candy wrappers that was laying on my bed fly up in the air. I ran out of my room and skipped into the kitchen where a girl with blond hair and blue eyes was at "Kota!" i shouted and tackled her. "Kota" catched me while laughing "Can you please go wake katie up" She asked me once she stopped her laughing and sat me on the ground "sure" i giggled and skipped up the stairs "You better hurry or we'll miss naruto" I heared "kota" or well dakota shout, I hurried my way up the stairs and came to a hault infront of the last door on the left, I silently opened the door The walls were a bloody red color with posters of katies favorite anime characters and bands nailed on said walls, I stepped into the room to fell the black silky carpet under my bare feet. I looked over at the akatsuki themed bed and saw a mess of purple hair peaking out of the cover, A idea struck me upside the head and i smirked trying to hold back a giggle. I stepped back then took and running starts to the bed, Once i got closes enough i jumped up in the air and slammed down on the bed-right on top of my victim "KATIE-CHAN! WAKEY WAKEY!" I screamed "this is not the time mel" a voice groaned and there was movement from under the covers "but...but...kaaaaattiieee" i whined. Katie signed and sat up "fine fine im up -.-" she said looking down at me "hi X3" i said "hn...now get off me" Katie picked me up and put me on the other side of her, then she stood up "aww T3T" i pouted as i watched katie walk over to her closet and pulled out a black shirt and ripped, skinny jeans. She walked to her bathroom and shut the door. "she needs to hurry" i thought right as she walked out and headed over to her dresser to slip on her akatsuki wrist band and her jashin neckless, Then she put on her akatsuki ring (itachis ring) "are you done yet T3T" i huffed,katie rolled her eyes "ya ya" she said brushing her long purple hair back "yay!" i sqwealed, jumping off katies bed and skipping out of the room with katie following close behind me "Dakota! katies awake!" i shouted once we arrived in the kitchen. "good morning katie-chan" Dakota smiled at her "mormning dakota" katie said leaning on the counter. While that was going on i sneaked into the living room "guys naruto is almost on" i squealed "yay!" i heared dakota scream and saw her run into the living room while a smirking katie followed her "Katie put on your akatsuki cloak" Dakota screamed already zipping hers up, she rolled her eyes and slipped on her own. I giggled and pushed them both on the couch then ran to the tv and turned it on as naruto came on the screen. I ran back to the couch and sat inbetween the 2 older girls "What episode is this" Dakota asked "Well i dont know what episode...but this is the part were naruto and the group are going after the akatsuki to get garra back" Katie told her "awww...sasori is gonna die in a couple more epsodes" I pouted. Its not like sasori is my favorite charater but i cant tell you my favorite character its a secret ;) but katies favorite is itachi uchiha and dakotas is sasuke uchiha. "eeewww! ugly pink haired bitch" Dakota screamed pointing at the screen "aaahh! my eyes" i screamed "her uglyness burns" katie said sarcasm laced in her voice "haha nic-" Before dakota could finished a big bang rang out through the house "ack!" i screamed and hid behind katie and dakota "thunder storm.." i heared katie mumble and after that sentence was spoken the tv screen started to swirl in a vortex like thing "HOLY SHIT!" Dakota screamed and i screamed again clutching onto dakota, Katie jumped off the couch and stood infront of us. The next thing i know katie was pulled into the tv "Katie!" Me and dakota screamed and jumped in after her.

Nikki: ~~~~ done!

Shelby: yay!

Nikki: man my fingurs hurt

Shelby: feel the pain sista!

Nikki: O3O ok

Nikki/Shelby: Join us next time in-

Nikki: oh and i would liketo thank:

AndDownWeGO

AkatsukiMemberKyoki

sayuri'suzanna'inuzuka4ever

Shelby: why are we thanking them again?

Nikki: o.o for the reviews and story alerts

Shelby: O.O oh...well thank you all!

Nikki/Shelby: Join us next time in "Welcome to our world"!


End file.
